VOICE (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: LANGSUNG SKIP KE CHAPTER 6(RATE M)/1shoot/Kyungsoo sakit tenggorokan yang membuat suaranya menjadi serak parah. Dan Kai berinisiatif untuk membantunya sembuh. Bagaimana caranya?/KAISOO. KAIDO/YAOI!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!-[WARNING: VARIOUS CONTENT/KaiSoo. HunHan. ChanBaek]
1. Sweet Blackforest (KaiSoo)

Title: Sweet Blackforest

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

SC: ChanBaek, Sehun, Suho

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**Sweet Blackforest**

.

.

.

**_Apa yang lebih manis dari coklat dan gula?  
-Sweet Blackforest-_**

Musim panas.

Langit gelap di luar jendela nampak indah berhiaskan kerlipan bintang seolah tak ingin kalah dengan semaraknya tebaran cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan pandangan di bawah cakrawala. Waktu sudah merayap di tahta angka sebelas malam, namun kegiatan sibuk ibukota Korea Selatan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beristirahat. Suasana ramai dengan diterangi berbagai macam cahaya neon menyulap jalanan malam menjadi siang yang tak berakhir.

Dorm EXO malam itu sepi. Sepi dari sosok manusia, namun pekak oleh suara. Dari balik sebuah pintu kamar terdengar riuh suara orang berteriak heboh diiringi bising tembakan senjata dan dentuman bom, bisa dipastikan ada yang sedang bermain game. Dari pintu kamar yang lain, mengalun suara merdu petikan gitar yang seolah siap menjadi tempat pelarian telinga yang tersiksa oleh hingar-bingar para gamers. Sementara dari arah kamar mandi, sebuah nyanyian absurd memperdengarkan suaranya yang tidak jelas karena bercampur dengan gemericik loncatan air. Dan di depan kamar mandi, duduk seseorang. Diam berjongkok, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding seperti anak hilang di stasiun, dengan sepasang mata yang mulai setengah menutup. Lagi-lagi, Suho harus menemani Tao mandi malam ini. Kasihan...

Klek, mendadak pintu yang menjadi sumber dari suara paling bising di dorm, terbuka. Sosok Kai melangkah keluar dengan tangan membawa sebuah mangkuk kosong bekas cemilan.

"Kai-ya, ambil yang banyak ya! Yang buanyaaak!" terdengar suara cempreng Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Beres!" Kai mengangguk. "Tapi giliran mainku jangan diserobot ya! Awas!" ancam namja tinggi berkulit tan itu sambil mendelikkan mata berpura-pura galak. Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang menjawab ancaman adiknya dengan tawa gaje.

Kai meninggalkan kamar yang saat itu menjadi basecamp main game dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk me-refill mangkuk cemilannya. Di koridor yang sempit dia melihat Suho yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam meski posisinya masih duduk. Terlihat sekali kalau leader satu itu mengantuk dan lelah, namun karena Tao terus-menerus memanggil namanya dari dalam kamar mandi ― untuk memastikan jika sang Hyung masih ada di tempatnya ― mau tak mau Suho kembali tersentak kaget dan menjawab panggilan Tao dengan malas-malasan. Kai tersenyum kecut melihat hal tersebut.

_Bersabarlah, Hyung,_ desis Kai dalam hati dan namja berambut silver tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur. Kai terlonjak kaget di pintu dapur manakala iris kelamnya langsung menemukan sebuah sosok dalam balutan kain putih yang berdiri tanpa suara di dekat meja.

"Ah, Hyung~ kau mengagetkanku," erang Kai sambil memegang dadanya yang bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang memakai celemek putih dan celana piyama putih hanya menoleh ringan, memamerkan sepasang mata bulatnya yang menyorot penuh keheranan.

"Wae?" tanya namja mungil itu singkat.

"Aku pikir kau hantu!" sahut Kai sebal menuai seringaian kecil Hyung-nya yang terlihat begitu meremehkan.

"Kau takut hantu? Dasar bayi besar," cemooh Kyungsoo lantas tak lagi memandang Kai dan menjatuhkan tatapan intens pada mangkuk berukuran jumbo berisi adonan berwarna coklat tua di hadapannya.

Kai meletakkan mangkuk cemilannya di ujung meja dan beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo, penasaran dengan apa yang dimasak namja itu malam-malam begini.

"Memasak apa, Hyung? Spageti?" tanya Kai menyimpan girang mengira adonan dalam mangkuk itu adalah saus spageti karena biar bagaimanapun dia merupakan fans nomor satu spageti buatan Kyungsoo. Tapi kepala namja mungil berambut hitam itu menggeleng singkat.

"Aku mau coba buat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kai?" namja berkulit putih tersebut menunjuk pada halaman buku resep yang terbuka, yang dia letakkan di dekat mangkuk dan sedari tadi dia cermati benar-benar kata per katanya. Kai mengambil buku itu lalu membaca isinya yang sudah pasti hampir semua bagiannya tidak dia mengerti. Hanya judulnya saja yang dia pahami, _Blackforest Cake._

"Memang ada acara apa kau membuat kue, Hyung?" tanya Kai sambil meletakkan lagi buku resep itu di meja, yang mana langsung disambar Kyungsoo dan kembali ditekuninya.

"Sedang ingin saja," desis Kyungsoo datar.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" dengan iseng Kai mencolek adonan berwarna coklat di dalam mangkuk Kyungsoo lantas memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut.

"Adonannya pahit." Kyungsoo terlambat menjawab karena Kai sudah lebih dulu tersedak dan berlari menuju westafel untuk berkumur.

"Pahit, Hyung! Apa yang kau masukkan ke situ!?" protes Kai.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau pahit," ujar Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah bersalah. "Sepertinya aku salah membeli bubuk coklat. Karena ini _blackforest_, jadi aku beli bubuk cocoa murni. Apa seharusnya aku beli bubuk coklat yang biasanya saja ya?"

"Itu sudah pasti! Bubuk coklat untuk membuat kue seharusnya beda dari bubuk cocoa biasa!" suara Kai masih tinggi karena merasa kesal seperti sudah dikerjai oleh Hyung-nya.

"Karena namanya _black_, jadi aku pikir harus cocoa yang benar-benar cocoa yang dipakai." Kyungsoo membela diri sambil mengerucutkan mulut. Untuk sesaat dunia Kai berhenti bergerak.

_Imut,_ hati Kai mendesis lirih terpengaruh oleh kerucutan lucu bibir 'penuh' di depannya. Namun kemudian namja tersebut tersadar dan menampar jiwanya keras-keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pikiran mesumnya barusan.

"Tapi adonan itu terlalu pahit, Hyung. Kau pasti juga memasukkan bubuk cocoa-nya banyak sekali 'kan?" Kai menuding ke dalam lengkungan mangkuk Kyungsoo, dibalas anggukan kecil Hyung-nya yang masih setia memperlihatkan mata bulat dan ekspresi blank tanpa sadar jika kedua sikapnya itu sudah menggelitik setan di dalam tubuh Kai.

"Aku pikir kalau coklatnya banyak, nanti makin enak," desis Kyungsoo. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kai-ya?" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tatapan melas pada Kai yang juga mendesis melas di dalam hati karena harus menahan diri menghadapi aegyo Hyung kesayangannya itu lagi dan lagi.

"Buang saja dan bikin lagi yang baru," ujar Kai membuat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lagi. Dalam hati namja tan itu menjerit nestapa.

_Tuhan, tabahkan hatiku!_

"Sayang kalau dibuang. Aku tambah gula saja kali, ya." Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil kantung gula dan bermaksud untuk menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk, tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh tangan Kai yang dengan cepat memegang tangan putihnya. Kyungsoo menoleh memandang dongsaeng-nya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau harus menakarnya dengan baik, Hyung. Atau kalau tidak, nanti jadinya malah terlalu manis." Kai mengingatkan. "Hitam dan manis. Seperti aku," lanjut namja itu kepedean, membuat Kyungsoo mendecih singkat.

Kyungsoo menuruti saran Kai dan mengambil sendok. Dia memasukkan gula sesendok demi sesendok, meratakannya terlebih dulu, dan mencicipinya. Kalau dirasa masih pahit, namja itu akan menyendok gula lagi, meratakannya, dan mencicipi adonannya. Begitu terus-menerus. Sementara di sebelah Kyungsoo, Kai masih berdiri dengan setia sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik serta ekspresi wajah Hyung-nya yang selalu berubah-ubah ketika mencicipi adonan kue. Kai sangat menikmati pemandangan itu seolah Kyungsoo adalah aktor yang sedang bermain ekspresi di dalam drama, hingga namja tan tersebut lupa akan tujuan awalnya pergi ke dapur, mengambil cemilan.

"Hyung," panggil Kai ketika tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa gemas pada Kyungsoo yang masih tekun memasukkan dan mengaduk gula di adonan kuenya.

"Hm?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kau akan lelah kalau terus-terusan memasukkan gula sesendok-sesendok seperti itu," ujar Kai dengan mata mengarah lekat pada wajah putih mulus di sebelahnya.

"Kau bilang aku harus menakarnya biar tidak terlalu manis!" kembali Kyungsoo merengut sambil menoleh. Dia mendengus sebal tapi Kai malah memberinya cengiran tak berdosa.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih manis dari gula dan aku jamin takarannya pasti pas, Hyung," kata Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah mengarah kembali ke adonan kue.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh karena sedang fokus mencicipi rasa dari campuran terigu dan air berwarna coklat pekat di ujung jarinya. Selagi Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan sekitar, Kai menggeser badannya semakin dekat ke tubuh Hyung-nya.

"Kau mau tahu? Hadap sini," pinta Kai. Kyungsoo yang masih mengemut telunjuknya, spontan menolehkan kepala. Dan di waktu sepersekian detik itu, tangan Kai menarik keluar jari Kyungsoo dari dalam mulut lalu menggantinya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Tak ada kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk protes karena mulutnya sudah tertutup rapat oleh himpitan bibir tebal Kai yang menghisap belahan jalan bicara itu tanpa ampun. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, mencengkeram lengan baju Kai untuk sekedar menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak mendekat, namun kekuatannya kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan namja jangkung tersebut. Dengan mudah Kai memperangkapnya dan memegang belakang kepala berambut hitam itu untuk mengintenskan ciuman mereka. Sadar jika tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, Kyungsoo hanya dapat menutup mata dan membalas pagutan dongsaeng-nya dengan pasrah.

**_Sementara itu di dalam kamar para gamers..._**

"Kai kemana? Lama sekali," celetuk Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh oleh keripik kentang.

"Nyasar mungkin," jawab Chanyeol asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar tv dan sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakan lincah jari tangannya yang memainkan tombol stick.

"Dapur 'kan bukan di Korea Utara. Kenapa dia harus nyasar?" sungut Baekhyun kesal dengan jawaban asal teman dekatnya. Sebagai pelampiasan, dia menjejalkan setumpuk keripik kentang ke mulut Chanyeol yang dimakan dengan senang hati oleh namja berkuping dobi itu.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengunyah riang snack yang diangsurkan Baekhyun barusan.

"Dia kebablasan makan mungkin di dapur. Tadi aku lihat Kyungsoo Hyung juga sedang ada di dapur." Terdengar suara kalem Maknae yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sebelah Chanyeol dan fokus 100% pada permainannya.

"Kyungsoo sedang memasak? Berarti sudah pasti Kai sedang makan sekarang," keluh Baekhyun yang sangat tahu kalau Kyungsoo, dapur, dan Kai akan selalu bermuara pada satu hal ; makan.

"Tunggu saja, dia pasti akan segera kembali kalau sudah selesai makan," ujar Sehun tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan fokus dari layar tv.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Dia pasti akan kembali kalau sudah selesai makan."

Benar, Kai pasti akan kembali kalau sudah puas 'makan'.

**-END-**

* * *

FF YAOI PERTAMA SAYAAA~~~! ^^  
Mian kalau ini cheesy dan ga nge-feel ._.  
Maklum, masih amatiran bikin yaoi ㅠㅠ  
Karena bingung mau pilih genre apa, jadinya malah simple begini ... mian~ ㅠㅠ

Dan buat kalian yang akrab sama Mykachu si author GS, mulai sekarang saya akan coba bikin yaoi meski nanti kemungkinan hasilnya bakal gaje, cheesy, kurang feeling, dan lain sebagainya ._. mian sebelumnya~ ㅠㅠ  
Dan folder(?) story ini ke depannya akan berisi posting-an ff yaoi, karena kalau dicampur sama yang GS takutnya bikin kebingungan masal ._.  
Minta kritik dan sarannya yaa~^^  
Yehet, segitu dulu...

**Review?** ^^ Ppyong~❤

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. POCKY (KaiSoo)

Title: POCKY

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

SC : Baekhyun

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame please~ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**POCKY**

.

.

.

**_"Pocky kiss, makan dari ujung dan bertemu di tengah^^"  
-POCKY-_**

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan rehearsal dance-nya bersama Sehun dan Yixing ketika namja berkulit tan eksotik itu berjalan menuruni panggung konser lantas menemukan sosok tersebut sedang duduk tak jauh dari lokasi panggung utama. Bibir Jongin tersenyum melihatnya dan langkahnya berubah menjadi bergegas dengan tujuan untuk mendekati sosok itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo, Hyung-nya yang paling galak, judes, tapi menyimpan keimutan dari pusat bumi sampai atas galaksi.

Kyungsoo terlalu asyik di dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Jongin. Namja mungil itu sedang duduk bengong sambil memperhatikan sekitar dengan membuka lebar-lebar mata bulatnya, memandang ke sana-kemari dengan tidak fokus, dan terkadang tersenyum kosong jika melihat sesuatu yang sekiranya sedikit atau mungkin sama sekali tidak lucu. Kyungsoo seperti sedang tenggelam di dalam sebuah dimensi yang berbeda.

"Hyung-ah~" sapa Jongin dengan sebelah lengan langsung berada di atas bahu sempit Kyungsoo, mengagetkan namja itu ― sudah tentu! ― dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja di dada Dongsaeng-nya karena Jongin juga menariknya dengan cukup keras.

"Ya! Mwoya?" protes Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan diri dari badan Jongin. Mulutnya cemberut dengan alis yang bertaut sebal. Jongin nyengir.

"Kau bau keringat, jangan peluk-peluk aku," imbuh Kyungsoo membuat senyuman adiknya menghilang.

"Hyung, kata-katamu terlalu menyakitkan." Jongin mulai membuat drama, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bergerak memutar badannya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan namja tan itu.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan menunjukkan padamu betapa aku menyayangimu. Tapi kau selalu seperti ini, memperlakukan aku dengan galak. Hyung, apa salahku?" Jongin semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Ah, kapankah SM akan memberinya tawaran untuk main film? Sepertinya kemampuan improvisasi Jongin sudah semakin bagus.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu. Badanmu juga. Kau bisa lengket-lengket dan gatal nanti." Tanpa mempedulikan sama sekali perkataan Jongin yang menurutnya absurd, Kyungsoo malah menutupkan selembar handuk di atas kepala silver namja tan tersebut dan mulai mengusapnya untuk mengeringkan keringat di antara rambutnya. Jongin hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Sepasang mata kelamnya nampak lembut menatap wajah putih yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya dan sedang fokus memperhatikan dirinya, hanya dirinya dan bukan orang lain. Sirat kasih sayang itu, sirat yang mencemaskannya, sirat yang selalu peduli padanya, Jongin suka semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo untuknya. Begitu sukanya, hingga rasanya Jongin tak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain.

Tepat ketika tangan Kyungsoo beralih dari rambut ke wajah Jongin, mendadak namja tan tersebut merebut handuk dari tangannya, melebarkannya, lalu menarik bahu Hyung-nya untuk mendekat. Kyungsoo melebarkan mata kaget. Jongin memerangkap kepala berambut hitam itu di bawah naungan handuk yang juga masih menutupi pucuk kepalanya. Kedua kepala beda warna tersebut langsung berdekatan begitu saja di dalam balutan handuk yang menutup sempurna scene pertemuan permukaan bibir mereka.

Satu detik, dua detik, nampak Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memberontak. Dia mendorong bahu Jongin dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari bawah handuk dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah gila, huh!?" geram Kyungsoo dengan wajah dan bibir memerah. Entah apa yang barusan dilakukan Jongin untuk mengerjai bibir seksinya itu. Sementara Jongin hanya memberikan balasan berupa seringaian tanpa suara. Dengan seduktif dia menjilat bibir bawahnya, seolah tak ingin kehilangan sisa-sisa rasa manis dari ciumannya barusan. Melihat Dongsaeng-nya malah menjatuhkan tatapan lapar padanya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak meneruskan omelannya dan kembali duduk, mencoba untuk tenang. Karena menurut pengalamannya, semakin dia marah-marah pada Jongin maka akan semakin terundanglah sisi kelam namja tan tersebut yang nantinya malah berbalik mengerjai dirinya habis-habisan.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tegur Jongin setelah beberapa saat hening dan kaku mengisi jeda duduk antara dia dan Kyungsoo.

"Menunggu Baekhyun," jawab Kyungsoo singkat, masih belum berani menoleh memandang adiknya.

"Memang kemana Baekhyun Hyung?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil mengusapkan handuk pada kedua lengannya yang panjang.

"Tadi sih dia latihan _Miracle in December_ dengan Jongdae dan Luhan Hyung. Tapi sekarang entah dia ada dimana." Jawaban polos meluncur mulus dari mulut Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menjatuhkan tatapan heran dan cengo padanya.

"Hyung, Byun Baekhyun sudah meninggalkanmu dan kau masih setia menunggunya seperti ini? Sadarlah, Hyung. Kau itu dikerjai!" dengus Jongin sangat menyayangkan sifat Kyungsoo yang selalu menganggap serius semua hal. Mendengar kalimat ketus Dongsaeng-nya, mau tak mau Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan mata polos seolah bertanya: 'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?'

"Selagi kau di sini, mungkin saja Baekhyun Hyung sedang makan di suatu tempat atau tidur di suatu tempat atau mungkin dia sedang pacaran dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Tak ada alasan lagi untukmu duduk bengong di sini menunggunya. Pergilah makan, atau tidur. Kau bisa ditertawakan kalau Bacon itu tahu kau masih menunggunya di sini seperti anjing diikat." Kalimat Jongin keluar dengan berapi-api saking merasa kesal dan jengkel. Kesal karena Kyungsoo yang begitu susah sembuh dari penyakit polosnya dan jengkel karena lagi-lagi dengan gampangnya si Mungil itu dikerjai oleh setan genit Byun Baekhyun. Grrr!

"Iya, ya," desis Kyungsoo gamang, seperti baru kembali dari negeri antah-berantah. "Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri membuat Jongin di sebelahnya hanya dapat menepok jidat.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Berhenti menunggu Baekhyun Hyung. Kau ikut saja denganku sekarang," ajak Jongin sambil berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kepala mendongak memandang wajah lelah Jongin.

"Aku mau cari makanan dengan Sehun dan Tao. Ayo, ikut," ajak Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan mulut sesaat, membuat ekspresi lucu tanpa dia sadari. "Tidak, ah. Aku sudah punya cemilan."

"Huh?" mata kelam Jongin membeliak. Buru-buru dia duduk lagi, "Cemilan apa?" tanyanya antusias.

Tangan putih Kyungsoo bergerak, mengambil sebuah kotak snack kecil yang sedari tadi dia anggurkan di sampingnya.

"Pocky," kata Kyungsoo singkat. Mata Jongin langsung berbinar dan dengan semangat dia merebut kotak snack stik rasa coklat itu dari tangan Hyung-nya lalu membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tak dapat menghentikan gerakan Jongin yang mirip seperti hyena kelaparan menemukan daging segar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi, Hyung? Aku kelaparan tau," ujar Jongin sambil memakan 3 stik pocky sekaligus dalam sekali kunyah. Sementara Kyungsoo masih tidak mengeluarkan suara dengan mata memandang Jongin yang nampak begitu menikmati snack-nya.

_Itu pocky Baekhyun,_ batin Kyungsoo getir dan terbayang olehnya bagaimana si Bacon nanti akan mengamuk kalau tahu snack-nya dimakan oleh orang lain. Tapi melihat Jongin yang begitu lahap memakan stik pocky, membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk merebutnya lagi.

_Biarlah, nanti aku akan membeli yang baru untuk Baekhyun,_ batin Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jongin yang melihat Hyung-nya tersenyum-senyum sambil memperhatikan dia makan, hanya dapat mengerutkan alis dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Hyung?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau lapar habiskan saja semuanya," jawab namja mungil itu sambil tidak melepaskan senyuman manisnya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum, mengira jika Kyungsoo sedang berada di mood yang bagus untuk...

"Hyung, kau mau main pocky kiss?"

"Anni." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat.

"Ah, ayolah~! Pocky kiss~! Sekaliii saja~!" Jongin mulai mengeluarkan aegyo-nya. Kyungsoo melengos.

"Anni," tolak namja mungil itu, tak ingin dikerjai lagi oleh Dongsaeng-nya.

"Hyung~" Jongin masih mencoba merajuk.

"Anni, anni, anni!" tegas Kyungsoo. Kali ini giliran Jongin yang cemberut kesal. Dia memutar badan, tidak lagi menghadap Hyung-nya, dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia juga bisa marah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yang tahu jika Jongin sedang melancarkan aksi ngambeknya, hanya dapat menyimpan senyuman geli karena merasa kalau dialah pemenangnya kali ini.

Mendadak telinga Kyungsoo menangkap suara Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Mata bulat namja mungil tersebut membola, apalagi ketika ditolehnya Jongin sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi kotak pocky milih sang Ratu Diva, makin pucatlah Kyungsoo.

_Baekhyun pasti akan mengamuk. Dia benar-benar akan mengamuk,_ batin Kyungsoo panik.

"Jongin-ah, ayo pergi," ajak Kyungsoo dengan nada mendesak. Dia berdiri sambil membersihkan kaos dan celananya.

"Anni," tolak Jongin sama persis seperti yang dilakukan Hyung-nya padanya barusan, tanpa tahu apa-apa soal kekhawatiran Kyungsoo.

"Ini penting! Ayo, pergi dari sini!" Kyungsoo mulai memaksa Jongin untuk berdiri.

"Anni, anni, anni!" Jongin kembali meniru penolakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo hilang kesabaran sementara Jongin malah memberikan tatapan tak berdosa padanya.

"Apa kau baru mau pergi kalau aku melakukan ini, huh?" desis Kyungsoo kesal. Dia mengambil satu stik pocky dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir Jongin lalu menggigit ujung yang lain. Tak ada cukup banyak waktu bagi Jongin untuk menikmati scene indah itu, dimana Kyungsoo ― dengan kesadaran dan keinginannya sendiri ― memakan stik coklat tersebut sedikit demi sedikit yang berarti juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi pada gigitan pocky yang terakhir. Kyungsoo melakukan semuanya dengan cepat dalam diam. Dan saat Jongin sadar, stik pocky itu sudah habis, menyisakan potongan sangat kecil yang masih terselip di himpitan bibir tebalnya.

"Hyung..." Jongin mendesis dalam kegamangan, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia terima. Karena memang, sikap berani Kyungsoo yang seperti tadi sangat jarang dia lihat. Biasanya Jongin-lah yang memulai semua hal dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya saja. Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo-nyalah yang dengan sengaja memercikkan api, membuatnya kaget sekaligus senang.

"Sudah cukup 'kan? Sekarang berdirilah, kita harus pergi dari sini," ujar Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Jongin dan kali ini adiknya mau berdiri begitu saja dengan patuh.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Ayo, kita beli pocky yang baru," pinta Jongin.

"Aku juga mau beli yang baru ini," sahut Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh dan tidak sadar akan ekspresi senang di wajah tampan Dongsaeng-nya. Dalam hati namja mungil itu menyambung, _Untuk mengganti pocky Baekhyun._

"Terus nanti kita makan semua pocky itu sama-sama sampai habis. Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menoleh, menjatuhkan tatapan mata heran yang kemudian berubah jadi kesal ketika sadar akan ekspresi 'ingin' di wajah adiknya.

"Kapan kau akan sembuh dari pikiran kotormu itu, Kim Jongin? Huh!?" dengan gemas Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin hingga namja jangkung tersebut mengaduh.

"Ah, Hyung~ kenapa kau memukulku? Appo~" rengek Jongin kembali menggunakan aegyo-nya. "Karena kau sudah memukulku satu kali, kau harus menggantinya dengan satu kotak pocky lagi. Jadi kita akan menghabiskan dua kotak pocky." Jongin membuat V sign dengan jari tangannya.

"Lupakan! Aku tak mau!" jawab Kyungsoo kesal dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Hyung~! Kyungsoo Hyung! Tunggu aku, Hyung~!" kejar Jongin.

**_Sementara itu Baekhyun..._**

"Eh? Mana Kyungsoo?" desis Baekhyun heran saat dia tiba di dekat panggung dan tidak menemukan sosok teman baiknya yang tadi dia minta menunggunya di situ. Namja cantik tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Padahal aku hanya sebentar ke toilet..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti manakala sepasang mata hazelnya yang kecil melihat sebuah kotak pocky yang dia kenal, tergeletak pasrah di atas tanah dalam keadaan terbuka. Baekhyun mengambil kotak pocky itu dan memeriksa isinya. Kosong. Sudah tentu, karena bungkusnya saja sudah ada di tanah, sudah seharusnya kotak itu kosong.

Geraham Baekhyun mengetat dengan mata berkilat seram.

"DO KYUNGSOOO!"

**-END-**

* * *

Masih berlanjut dengan oneshoot pendek yang punya cerita simple dan cheesy ._.  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian ._.

**Review? ^^**

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. When KaiHun Fought (HunHan)

Title: When KaiHun Fought

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: HunHan

SC : KaiSoo

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**When KaiHun Fought**

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak petang ketika Kai dan Sehun, yang siang tadi minta ijin keluar untuk membeli es krim dan jalan-jalan sebentar, menginjakkan kaki kembali di dorm. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan mereka, terutama Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu nampak marah, dia bahkan membuka pintu dengan kasar dan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan teguran Xiumin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia cuekin seperti ini.

"Jongin-ah, wae?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang duduk diam sambil melipat tangan di kursi sofa ruang tamu. Melihat 'sikap tidak seperti biasanya' dari Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, mau tak mau namja bermata bulat tersebut merasa heran sekaligus cemas. Apa gerangan yang sudah membuat Kai begitu geram sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan teguran Hyung tertua mereka?

"Jangan ajak aku bicara sekarang, Hyung," dengus Kai lalu kembali mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya, seolah jika lubang satu itu tidak segera tertutup maka akan keluar lahar panas dari dalamnya.

"Memang ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo makin merasa heran, terlebih ketika dia sadar jika sikap Sehun ternyata berkebalikan dengan Kai.

Namja putih tersebut nampak gelisah, berdiri menundukkan kepala sambil tangannya meremas-remas ujung kemejanya. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki Kai sejak mereka masuk dorm. Bahkan ketika Kai duduk di sofa, Sehun ikut berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kepala masih menunduk dan tangan menggenggam kain kemejanya dalam diam. Sesekali si Maknae melirik Kai, mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia malah berakhir dengan menghela napas dan menunduk lagi.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" tebak Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya kalimat namja bermata bulat itu tepat sasaran, terbukti dari reaksi Kai yang langsung menoleh dan Sehun yang mengarahkan mata padanya.

"Aku tidak salah! Dia yang mulai!" Kai menuding Maknae, membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Siapa? Siapa yang bertengkar?" terdengar suara Luhan dari arah kamar. Namja cantik itu tiba di ruang tamu dan kaget melihat Kai yang nampak marah mengarahkan jari pada Sehun yang memucat dengan wajah bersalah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan, dia menoleh meminta jawaban dari Kyungsoo tapi hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Ah, Hyung~ aku kan sudah minta maaf." terdengar suara Sehun dalam nada rendah serta sarat oleh perasaan bersalah.

Kai menolehkan kepala dengan garang pada adiknya, membuat namja pucat itu menciut dan kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Ini semua salahmu!" dengus Kai lantas beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Brak! pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan suara bantingan yang keras.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memandang pintu kamar Kai dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ketika mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun, mata kedua namja manis tersebut membeliak.

"Hiks-" Sehun nampak menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan, terdengar isakan pelan dari celah bibirnya.

"Sehun-ah..." kalimat Luhan terhenti karena mendadak Sehun berlari pergi ke kamar. Brak! pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sepertinya pertengkaran mereka serius kali ini," desis Luhan khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun menangis karena bertengkar dengan Kai. Kedua anak itu memang akrab, bahkan saking akrabnya mereka tidak pernah merasa sakit hati pada candaan yang kadang sedikit keterlaluan karena mereka sudah saling mengerti karakter masing-masing. Namun sekarang Kai marah dan Sehun menangis, pertengkaran mereka kali ini pasti bukan sekedar candaan seperti biasanya.

"Kau dekati Kai, biar aku urus Sehunie," ujar Luhan yang dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo. Segera, kedua Hyung tersebut mendekati pintu kamar adik-adik tersayang mereka.

Tok, tok, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku masuk, ya." Dengan suara sangat lembut, Luhan meminta ijin untuk membuka pintu kamar Dongsaeng-nya yang untung saja tidak dikunci.

Namja cantik tersebut mendorong pintu kamar dengan pelan lalu menutupnya kembali dengan hati-hati. Dia melangkahkah kaki dan menemukan sosok Sehun sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas lantai, bersandar pada tepi ranjangnya dengan wajah menunduk tersembunyi di antara lututnya. Perlahan Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, mengangkat tangan, lantas mengusap surai belakang kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin bisa semarah itu padamu, eum?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut. Kepala Sehun bergerak menggeleng diiringi suara isak tangisnya yang mati-matian berusaha dia sembunyikan, meski tetap saja Hyung-nya yang begitu menyayanginya tersebut masih bisa tahu jika dia sedang menangis.

"Benar ini bukan salahmu?" Luhan masih mencoba untuk membujuk Dongsaeng-nya.

Sehun bergerak, mengusapkan lengannya pada kedua mata dan saat dia mengangkat wajah, namja itu membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Sedu sedan samar bisa dilihat Luhan dari getaran bahu kokoh adiknya, namun namja cantik tersebut berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadarinya supaya Sehun tidak berbalik merasa malu dan malah akan menghindarinya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku," bujuk Luhan.

"Hiks-" Sehun terisak pendek.

"Tadi..." dengan parau suara si Maknae mulai terdengar. "Tadi aku dan Jongin Hyung sedang makan es krim. Lalu, ternyata di bungkus es krim Jongin Hyung ada kupon tiket untuk menonton fashion show Miranda Kerr." Kalimat Sehun berujung dengan suara sengau, sepertinya dia ingin menangis lagi.

"Lalu?" desis Luhan dengan sabar.

Sehun mengusap matanya sebelum bicara. "Jongin Hyung sangat senang. Apalagi 'kan di internet disebut kalau satu kupon tiket bisa untuk dua orang. Jongin Hyung menyuruhku menyimpan kupon itu. Aku meletakkan kupon itu di sebelahku karena es krimku belum habis. Tapi waktu aku sudah selesai makan dan mau mengambil kupon itu, kuponnya sudah tidak ada, huhuhu~" tangisan Sehun pecah lagi.

"Kuponnya terbang? Apa kalian tidak mencarinya?" kembali, Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil menyeka air matanya. "Kuponnya tidak terbang, Hyung~"

"Lalu? Diambil orang?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Kuponnya...kuponnya dimakan gukguk. Karena waktu aku mau mengambilnya, ada gukguk sedang duduk di situ sambil menjilat-jilat mulutnya." Sehun menangis.

"Kuponnya dimakan gukguk, Hyung. Dan Jongin Hyung marah sekali padaku. Hyung, eotteoke~? Padahal itu kupon limited edition~ huweee~"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Kai bisa begitu marah pada Sehun.

_Kecerobohanmu benar-benar mematikan, Sehun-ah,_ batin Luhan pasrah.

"Hyung, eotteoke? Jongin Hyung tidak akan pernah memaafkanku lagi. Hyung, bantu aku~ huweee~" tangis Sehun sambil memegang baju Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku akan membantumu," hiburnya dengan tangan masih mengusap kepala Sehun, meski dalam hati namja cantik tersebut menggumam bingung.

_Bagaimana caraku membantunya?_

**-END-**

* * *

Gaje? Mian ~ ㅠㅠ  
SF repost dari pesbuk ㅠㅠ

Mind to **review**?

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	4. Love Confession (ChanBaek)

Title: Love Confession

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**Love Confession**

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu," ucap namja jangkung tampan dengan mata bundar dan telinga lebar – Chanyeol – dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh pada seorang namja mungil bermata kecil dengan warna hazel yang cantik yang kini hanya dapat memandangnya penuh rasa terkejut.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Yeol...?" kalimat gugup Baekhyun terhenti karena suara dalam Chanyeol sudah mendahului menyela ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Tak ada alasan apapun, Baek! Sebenarnya...sebenarnya..." suara Chanyeol mengecil. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu," desisnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memandang lantai dengan gemetar.

"Tapi...!" mendadak Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajah dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut untuk kedua kali. Dengan mata menaksir-naksir, namja berwajah cantik tersebut menatap lekat sahabat sekaligus rekan satu timnya di grup K-POP EXO-K itu.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau aku menyukaimu. Perasaan ini..." Chanyeol memegang dadanya, masih dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah dan sinar mata yang bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku selalu gugup kalau bersama denganmu, kalau ada di dekatmu tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain merasa senang dan ingin terus tersenyum. Dan kalau kita tidak bersama, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencarimu. Aku...aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan mendengar suaramu. Aku tahu ini mungkin gila buatmu, tapi aku rasa aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyukaimu..."

"Andwe, Chanyeol-ah!" kali ini Baekhyun yang memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu..." bisiknya membuat mulut Chanyeol terkatub rapat.

"Kita namja dan kita idol, semua yang kita lakukan hanyalah fan service. Itu semua kita lakukan hanya untuk fans! Kita tidak bisa membawanya ke dunia nyata, Chanyeol-ah. Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat panjangnya dengan penuh ketegasan, meskipun ada gurat pedih dan tabir kristal tipis yang melapisi samar di permukaan hazel mata kecilnya. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya saat melihat namja jangkung tersebut perlahan menundukkan kepala putus asa.

"Jadi lupakan saja," desis Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini, Park Chanyeol. Kita teman, kita rekan satu tim, kita anggota EXO, dan meskipun ada ChanBaek ataupun BaekYeol, itu hanyalah sekedar cara untuk menyenangkan fans saja. Tidak lebih! Jadi berhentilah berkhayal dan hadapi kenyataan...!" ujung kalimat Baekhyun menggantung dengan nada sengau. Setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya saat dia melanjutkan sisa ucapannya. "...kita tak akan bisa bersama."

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres di suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan terkejut luar biasa melihat namja mungil di depannya sekarang sedang menangis. Meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

"Baek, kau..." tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat.

"Meski kau menyukaiku, dan meski aku menyukaimu, kita tak akan bisa bersama. Jadi lupakan saja...lupakan semuanya..." Baekhyun terisak singkat lantas menutupkan tangan ke wajahnya, tak ingin Chanyeol melihat tangisnya lebih lama. Menurutnya, itu memalukan.

"Kau...menyukaiku...?" bisik Chanyeol seolah ingin memastikan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap menutup wajahnya dan terisak.

"Kau menyukaiku, Baek? Kau tadi bilang kalau kau menyukaiku!" desak Chanyeol sembari memegang kuat kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau sudah dengar, diamlah!" Baekhyun membentak, dia mencoba untuk menepis tangan Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya namun tidak berhasil. Namja jangkung itu terlalu kuat mencengkeramnya, sama halnya dengan pesonanya yang terlalu kuat hingga hati Baekhyun tak mampu untuk menolaknya lagi dan membawanya ke titik ini, titik dimana tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengakui jika dia juga menyukai rapper di timnya itu.

"Ayo, kita berjuang," bisik Chanyeol kembali bisa menemukan senyuman di bibirnya. Sepasang matanya yang terbuka lebar nampak bercahaya menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih basah oleh air asin.

"Aku tak butuh apapun, aku tak butuh siapapun. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau. Asal kau menyukaiku, asal kau mau menerima aku yang seperti ini, aku akan bertahan." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat kesepuluh jari lentiknya.

"Aku akan memperjuangkan semuanya, selama kau percaya padaku dan tetap ingin bersamaku," bisik namja jangkung tersebut dengan nada suara dalam dan bersungguh-sungguh, membuat hati Baekhyun meleleh menjadi saus merah muda dalam sekejab. Dapat dirasakan Chanyeol, jari Baekhyun bergerak membalas menggenggam jarinya. Perlahan sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajah cantik lead-vocalist itu, diiringi dengan anggukan kepalanya yang membuat matahari bersinar terang benderang di dunia seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Baek. Sungguh. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" sorak Chanyeol girang dan berakhir dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat-erat. Sementara, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan si namja mungil selain tersenyum bahagia dan balik memeluk tubuh giant itu dengan hangat.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya lurus dengan wajah Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan maksud namja itu yang hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Namun saat perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya, barulah Baekhyun mengerti. Sekali lagi, namja cantik tersebut menggenggamkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Gugup. Dengan cepat dia memejamkan mata dan menunggu, apapun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya tak akan dia tolak.

5 detik

10 detik

Setengah menit berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak merasa ada yang menyentuh bagian wajahnya, hanya desah hangat napas Chanyeol saja yang terasa dekat di depannya. Perlahan namja mungil itu membuka sedikit mata hazelnya dan langsung memasang wajah jengah ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya namun tidak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Kau mau menciumku atau tidak, huh?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"A-aku baru mau melakukannya," jawab Chanyeol gugup. "Tut-tutup matamu..."

"Andwe!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Selagi kau berpikir kau mau menciumku atau tidak aku akan lebih dulu ketiduran!" Baekhyun memiringkan badan, memandang ke belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada orang ini sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencium lawan mainnya," tanya Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang duduk di sofa, menonton adegan love confession ChanBaek barusan bersama dengan seluruh member EXO.

Chanyeol memutar badan, ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya atas aktingnya bersama Baekhyun barusan.

"Tak ada harapan," desis Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala putus asa.

"Bad acting," komentar Kris dengan wajah expressionless.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau yakin kau mau main film? Menurutku, lebih baik kau konsentrasi di reality show saja," sahut Luhan sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

"Kau sudah bagus di rap, Chanyeol-ah. Jadi jangan rusak kelebihanmu itu dengan kekuranganmu yang lain." Chen menyeletuk dengan sangat santai dari ujung sofa.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada kau, Hyung!" tunjuk Tao penuh rasa percaya diri.

Kai dan Sehun yang duduk bersisian hanya mengacungkan jempol mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, setidaknya masih ada yang memberikan apresiasi baik untuknya. Tapi ternyata itu cuma untuk satu detik, karena di detik berikutnya jempol tersebut diputar ke bawah.

"A-MA-TI-RAN!" ketus duo Maknae tanpa sensor, menghantamkan Hyung mereka telak-telak ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Chanyeol menatap melas pada Xiumin, Hyung tertua sekaligus harapan satu-satunya yang dia yakini tidak akan mengecewakannya. Xiumin nampak memandang sang Dongsaeng dengan tatapan mata datar hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dan ...

"Aku lapar," ucapnya sederhana lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan jejak tanpa dosa pada Chanyeol yang merana sendirian.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu, Hyung." Ikut-ikutan tidak mempedulikan rekannya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa dan mengekori Xiumin ke dapur.

Komentar terakhir. Semua mata mengarah ke objek yang sama, tak terkecuali mata lebar Chanyeol. Lay yang sadar jika sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya membalas tatapan mata itu satu per satu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman polos.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu akting Chanyeol barusan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah~" Lay membuka mulut, membuat semua orang semakin tidak sabar menunggu kata-katanya dan berharap jika Lay ikut memberikan komentar yang menjatuhkan Chanyeol (jahatnya member EXO ㅠㅠ).

"Memang tadi itu kau akting ya, Chanyeol-ah? Aku pikir kalian benar-benar jadian. Padahal aku baru mau memberi selamat. Hehehe..." ucap Lay sambil terkekeh tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menepuk jidat dengan keras, termasuk member yang lain.

"Dukungan untukmu masih jauh, Chanyeol-ah. Jauh sekali...!" ujar Baekhyun penuh prihatin pada sosok jangkung yang sekarang terpuruk di lantai seperti onggokan cucian kotor.

"Hiks-ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ" (ini Chanyeol -_-).

**-END-**

* * *

Yehet ~~ ^^  
Mian for gaje ^^

Sekarang, selain di FFN dan WP, kalian bisa menemukan FF ChanBaek karya Myka Reien di FP facebook "**ChanBaek Indonesia Club**"  
JUST FOR FF CHANBAEK! ^^  
Kalian juga bisa menemukan everything about this _Cabe-Idiot _couple there ^^ #ditabok ㅠㅠ

Don't forget to **review** ~ ppyong~❤

* * *

Buat judul FF lain yg belum comeback-comeback, I am doing my best now so please be patient ^^  
Truly sorry ㅠㅠ

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	5. Talk to You (ChanBaek)

Title: Talk to You

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper. Yehet!

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**Talk to You**

.

.

.

Dorm sedang sepi saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian di ruang makan dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan memainkan ponsel. Perlahan namja itu mendekati rekan satu grupnya dengan mata berkedip gugup beberapa kali. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Baekhyun dan sudah sangat lama dia menunggu momen yang tepat seperti ini. Momen di saat tidak ada seorang pun di dorm dan hanya tertinggal mereka berdua. Karena ini memang hal yang cuma menyangkut dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah kaki berat, Chanyeol mendekati yang duduk membelakanginya, memandang punggung kecil itu dengan sedikit gamang.

"B-Baekhyun-ah..." panggil Chanyeol dengan suara dalam yang bergetar ragu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa menggigil karena rasa takut yang aneh, namun tak ada sedikit pun niat di hatinya untuk mundur. Dia harus mengatakannya! Harus mengatakannya hari ini!

Hening. Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Apa suara Chanyeol terlalu kecil hingga namja mungil itu tidak mendengarnya?

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol mengulangi panggilannya dengan suara lebih keras.

"Eum? Wae?" terdengar Baekhyun yang memberikan jawaban santai tanpa memutar badannya untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya!? Chanyeol sweat drop! Dalam satu detik dia merasa keputusannya untuk memanggil Baekhyun kali ini salah total. Dia belum siap. Meski hatinya terus menerus memaksa, tapi otaknya belum siap. Chanyeol gemetaran, terserang demam mendadak yang membuat badannya menggigil dan panas-dingin.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya, semakin membuat sisi intern Chanyeol carut-marut.

"Ngngng...itu..." Chanyeol mendengung. "A-Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..."

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan marah." Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyahut.

"Kau...kau janji tak akan marah?" desis Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Eoh," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya lebih dulu sebelum menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Menenangkan diri sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku!?" ucap Chanyeol lancar yang berakhir dengan degupan keras jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Sepasang mata lebarnya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang masih belum bergerak.

Tak ada jawaban. Hening. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam. Chanyeol yang sangat gugup dan cemas menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia dengar, serta Baekhyun yang entah sedang berpikir atau apa sehingga tidak juga membuka mulutnya.

"Kedengarannya bagus," celetuk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Mak-maksudmu?" desis Chanyeol belum bisa memutuskan akan senang atau sedih.

"Eum, kedengarannya itu tidak buruk. Tapi..." kalimat Baekhyun menggantung.

"Tapi?" Chanyeol menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi menurutku itu sedikit berlebihan."

JEDEEERRR! Seolah ada petir Chen yang menyambar tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dan membuatnya membatu di tempat.

Berlebihan?

"Maksudku, kita sudah cukup baik melakukannya seperti ini. Jadi kalau ada yang berubah, rasanya akan sedikit janggal. Bagaimana menurutmu?" suara Baekhyun masih terdengar tenang.

"Jadi maksudmu...kita tidak bisa bersama?" tanya Chanyeol lesu. Suaranya melemas dengan hati retak dan wajah keruh yang hampir menangis.

"Aku pikir begitu. Maafkan aku," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf," bisik Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"Aku sudah cukup senang bisa mengatakan ini padamu. Kau juga tidak perlu merasa terbebani karena ini, aku...aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaan ini supaya persahabatan kita tidak berubah, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet." Suara Chanyeol berubah sengau dan dengan terburu-buru dia berbalik, setengah berlari menuju kamarnya sambil memperdengarkan samar isak tangisnya.

Sementara itu di ruang makan...

"Tunggu sebentar, Jongdae-ya," ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas earphone yang sedari tadi menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, ke samping kanan-kiri dan ke belakang, sambil memasang wajah keheranan. Kemudian namja mungil itu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali memasang earphone, melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Chen melalui telepon.

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara Chen.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara orang berjalan. Ah, paling itu Chanyeol. Cuma ada aku dan Chanyeol di sini," jawab Baekhyun. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Tidak merubah apapun," ujar Chen.

"Ah, ne. Akan lebih baik untuk tidak merubah apapun. Lagipula kita sudah melakukan banyak perform yang bagus dengan konsep lagu yang seperti ini. Tidak usah dirubah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Jongdae-ya. Usul Luhan Hyung itu kedengarannya memang sangat bagus."

"Kau bilang usul itu berlebihan!" suara cempreng Chen menggema membuat Baekhyun tergelak.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Baiklah, kita lakukan saja seperti biasa. Tak usah merubah apa-apa, maafkan aku," kekeh Baekhyun sambil membayangkan wajah marah Chen yang selalu terlihat lucu baginya. Selesai tertawa, namja tersebut berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Eh, Jongdae-ya, tidakkah kau terpikir kalau vocal line seharusnya lebih sering bernyanyi bersama di konser lalu ... (blablabla)"

Dan obrolan Baekhyun dengan Chen siang itu masih berlanjut menyenangkan.

**-END-**

* * *

Entah kenapa saya suka menistakan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi XD silakan bully saya :3

**Review?**

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	6. VOICE (KaiSoo) Rate M

Title: VOICE (EXO)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: Rate M, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper. Yehet!

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**VOICE**

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo sakit tenggorokan. Suaranya mendadak hilang dan alhasil seharian ini dia kesulitan untuk bicara. Setiap kali namja mungil itu membuka mulut dan mencoba untuk bersuara, yang terdengar keluar dari belahan bibirnya hanyalah gumaman serak dengan kesan sangat dipaksakan dan membuat member lain yang mendengarnya akan mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan mata miris.

"Diamlah dan jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan bilang pada Manager Hyung untuk mengurungmu di dorm kalau kau masih berbicara, Hyung!" begitu titah Kai, yang lebih mirip disebut sebagai ancaman, ketika dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak hingga urat lehernya terlihat tapi yang keluar cuma suara pelan yang tak jauh beda dari sebuah bisikan.

Diancam akan disabotase dari kegiatan tim, Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengerucutkan mulut lalu membalikkan badan dan masuk kamar. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan mengurung diri berjam-jam tanpa keluar sama sekali. Member bernapas lega. Meski dalam hati mereka merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo yang ngambek, namun mereka sehati dengan Kai. Daripada mendengar Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bicara bahkan sampai harus berteriak-teriak yang notebene-nya malah memperburuk kondisi tenggorokannya, para member jauh lebih senang jika namja yang masuk ke dalam lead-vocal line tersebut marah lalu memilih untuk mengurung diri seharian. Karena itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak akan bicara untuk sehari penuh dan bisa mengistirahatkan total pita suaranya yang kurang sehat.

Jam makan malam sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu dan Kyungsoo masih belum mau keluar dari dalam kamar. Dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk penuh nasi serta beberapa mangkuk lain yang berisi lauk dan sayur hangat, Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Duk, duk, dia mengetuk pintu dengan menggunakan kakinya, karena kedua tangannya tidak bisa lepas dari nampan yang cukup berat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku masuk, ya. Aku bawa makan malam," ujar Luhan. Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan, dia mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu meski agak kesusahan dan mendorong daun pintu supaya terbuka.

Suasana kamar gelap dan hening, namun remang cahaya yang masuk dari koridor melalui pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan masih bisa menemukan sosok penghuni ruangan tersebut tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi pintu. Agaknya Kyungsoo benar-benar marah besar kali ini. Yahh…dia tidak bisa disalahkan kalau pada akhirnya ngambek karena memang kata-kata Kai sedikit keterlaluan saat menegurnya dan memintanya untuk diam saja. Namun Kai juga sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Kyungsoo orang yang lumayan keras kepala dan agak susah untuk dinasehati, tidak semua kata-kata member – bahkan para Hyung – akan dia dengarkan dengan sukarela. Satu-satunya cara supaya dia mau menurut hanyalah dengan berkata keras padanya, tapi dengan resiko dia akan ngambek seperti ini. Namun agaknya tak masalah jika yang melakukan itu Kai. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka sepasang kekasih.

Klik, Luhan menyalakan lampu kamar, diam sejenak untuk sekedar melihat respon Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring di ranjang dan memberinya pemandangan punggung sempit yang bisu. Lantas namja cantik itu berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur adiknya.

"Aku taruh makan malammu di sini," ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan nampak di meja nakas bersebelahan dengan lampu tidur.

Kyungsoo diam, tidak menjawab meski kedua matanya tidak terpejam dan dia juga tidak tidur. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Dia terlalu kesal untuk me-relaks-kan tubuhnya dan untuk merasa mengantuk. Seharian dia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Kai yang begitu menyebalkan baginya, ditambah dengan serak serta gatal yang tak mau hilang dari tenggorokannya, membuat namja mungil tersebut hanya bisa batuk-batuk dan menggerutu dalam hati melampiaskan kesal.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" tegur Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya melihat salah satu adik yang biasanya ceria dan suka cengar-cengir tidak jelas, mendadak hilang dari peredaran aktifitas dorm. Memunculkan semacam perasaan kehilangan yang kosong.

Hening. Kyungsoo masih tidak mau menjawab.

"Kau tidur?" Luhan kembali menegur dan sekali lagi kebisuan membalas suara lembutnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau beristirahat. Tapi kau harus makan dan minum obat dulu, ne?" Luhan menyerah dan begitu dia membalikkan badan hendak keluar kamar, tubuh kecilnya terlonjak kaget.

"Jongin!?" Luhan memegang dadanya yang hampir melepaskan jantungnya keluar ketika melihat sosok Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di mulut pintu seperti malaikat penjaga.

Mendengar nama Kai disebut, reflek Kyungsoo bergerak. Dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan begitu mata bulatnya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Kai, namja mungil tersebut langsung membuang muka dengan cepat. Bibirnya meruncing tajam. Kembali merasa kesal dan sebal bertumpuk-tumpuk pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ah? A-aku mengantar makan malam…anu, itu-" Luhan gugup tanpa sebab. Rasa kaget membuat isi kepalanya buyar dan kini dia bingung mau bicara apa.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Kai tersenyum. "Aku akan memastikan Kyungsoo Hyung memakannya. Sekarang kau bisa pergi," usir namja tan tersebut dengan halus.

"Ah, n-ne…" Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Ada obat juga, jadi suruh dia untuk minum obat setelah makan."

"Tentu," angguk Kai dengan mantap, tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Luhan berpamitan sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, melewati Kai yang bergeming dan hanya menggeser sedikit badannya supaya tubuh mungil Hyung-nya dapat menyelinap keluar.

"Jangan bicara kasar lagi pada Kyungsoo," pesan Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan mata rusanya yang mendelik penuh ancaman pada Kai yang hanya membalas dengan gelak tawa singkat.

Suasana kembali hening setelah Luhan pergi. Kai masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu, berdiam diri sejenak sambil memandang tubuh mungil yang berbaring membelakanginya di tempat tidur. Mata kelam dancer terbaik tim EXO tersebut meredup, segelintir perasaan bersalah menyelusup di dalam dadanya dan perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sedih ketika Kyungsoo tidak juga bergerak dari posisinya sekarang meski Kai sangat yakin kalau kekasihnya itu tahu dia ada dan tertinggal di dalam kamar.

Kai menghela napas pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati ranjang. Tanpa kata-kata namja tan tersebut merebahkan pinggulnya di tepi tempat tidur. Kasur sedikit bergoyang saat diduduki oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo merasakannya, namun ego serta rasa kesalnya membuat si Mungil itu bertahan dengan kengototannya untuk terus cuek dan tak acuh pada keberadaan Kai.

_Biar saja! Dia juga tidak minta maaf! Pura-pura tidur saja!_ Batin Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati.

"Hyung, maafkan aku," lirih Kai. Meski nada suaranya rendah, tapi suasana kamar yang sunyi membantunya untuk memberikan efek gema sempurna sehingga kalimat pendeknya tersebut terdengar cukup keras.

Kyungsoo terdiam, sedikit terkejut karena mendengar permintaan maaf yang mendadak seperti itu. Dia pikir Kai tidak akan minta maaf padanya, dia pikir Kai akan terus bersikap keras seperti sebelumnya, dia pikir…

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kai sambil menatap lekat punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang masih bisu.

_Menurutmu!?_ Sambar Kyungsoo di dalam hati, sementara mulutnya kembali mengerucut.

"Aku minta maaf," desis Kai lagi. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Tenggorokanmu sakit, kau seharusnya lebih banyak diam kalau tidak mau sakitmu semakin parah. Aku kelepasan sudah membentakmu. Maafkan aku…"

Sorot mata Kyungsoo melembut, bibirnya sudah tidak lagi cemberut, dan rasa kesal sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda di dalam dadanya, berganti dengan perasaan bersalah serta merasa bodoh karena sudah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Kai hanya mencemaskannya dan seharusnya dia tahu itu. Tapi, dia malah salah mengartikan sikap Kai dan bertindak egois begini.

"Hyung…" Kai memanggil sekali lagi.

Hening. Kyungsoo ingin menjawab panggilan lirih itu, namun dia tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa yang sekiranya tepat. Sebuah kata yang mewakili perasaan bersalahnya tapi juga tidak membuat Kai merasa menang. Oh, baiklah, meski merasa sudah bersikap kekanakan, tetap saja Kyungsoo bersikeras dia yang menjadi korban dan Kai adalah tersangkanya. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak mau terlihat lemah dan sedikit gengsi.

"Hyung, hadap sini! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur!" Kai habis kesabaran dan meraih bahu Kyungsoo lalu menariknya sedikit keras hingga namja mungil tersebut berbalik terlentang. Mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam Kai. Ekspresi wajahnya yang masih menyimpan kesal tapi juga nampak bersalah membuatnya nampak seperti sedang merajuk, agak mengagetkan Kai karena menurutnya Kyungsoo yang seperti itu terlihat … imut.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, jangan marah lagi padaku," pinta (paksa) Kai.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai yang memegang bahunya dan kembali ke posisi miringnya semula tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Hyung, katakan sesuatu…!" Kai masih belum menyerah dan kembali meraih bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak keras kali ini. Dia mengenyahkan tangan Kai lalu bangkit duduk di tempat tidur dengan mata menatap tajam pada adik sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut, membuat Kai mengerjabkan mata. Apa Kyungsoo semakin marah sekarang?

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk diam!? Kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku bicara!? HAH!?" Kyungsoo menyembur, tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Tapi seperti sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, meski nada bicara namja berambut hitam lurus tersebut penuh dengan duri dan kemarahan, tenggorokannya yang sedang terluka membuat suara yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan serak penuh urat.

Kai mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat dengan mata dibuat sesayu mungkin, mencoba untuk merayu Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes-nya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terpengaruh dan malah semakin kesal diberi tatapan memelas tak berdosa macam begitu.

"Pergilah! Dan biarkan aku DIAM di sini!" mata Kyungsoo mendelik menakutkan lalu kembali menjatuhkan badan ke atas kasur, membelakangi Kai yang cemberut sedih padanya.

"Aku bukannya mau kau diam yang seperti itu, Hyung. Aku cuma tidak tahan melihatmu harus berteriak-teriak supaya suaramu keluar. Bicara saja seperti biasa, jangan memaksakan diri begitu," ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan langsung menghadiahkan tatapan murka pada Kai yang seketika menciutkan nyalinya.

"KALAU AKU BICARA SEPERTI BIASA MANA ADA YANG DENGAR SUARAKU!?" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" dan dia berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku dengar! Aku bisa dengar, jadi berhentilah berteriak!" mendadak Kai kesal tanpa sebab. Melihat Kyungsoo memforsir dirinya hanya untuk bicara yang pada akhirnya malah membuatnya batuk-batuk, mau tak mau Kai merasa marah sekaligus kasihan. Dia segera meraih gelas berisi air putih di atas nampan makan malam Kyungsoo lalu mengangsurkan minuman hangat tersebut untuk diteguk Hyung-nya. Kyungsoo sedikit tenang setelah minum, meski dia masih terbatuk kecil beberapa kali sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Inilah yang aku tidak suka. Kau memaksakan dirimu tapi akhirnya hanya menyiksamu sendiri," dengus Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Kata 'maaf' tak dapat dia ucap dan hanya tertelan begitu saja di bawah lapisan rasa malunya.

"Berhenti berteriak, aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu jelas mendengar suaramu kalau kau tidak berteriak, tapi aku akan mencoba mendengarnya. Jadi jangan berteriak lagi, Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau batuk-batuk seperti itu," pinta Kai dengan mata menyorot lembut, sedikit memunculkan warna merah muda di kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula…" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih yang semakin memerah matang. "…suaramu yang serak itu kedengaran sangat seksi, Chagiya." Kai menyeringai.

Ting! Kue wajah Do Kyungsoo sudah mematang sempurna dan siap untuk diangkat dari oven.

"Hen…hentikan, Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup sedangkan Kai malah semakin senang melihat salah tingkah Hyung-nya itu.

"Aku tahu cara cepat untuk menyembuhkan sakitmu itu, Hyung," ujar Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan sigap, menatap berbinar pada adiknya dengan hati lugu tanpa prasangka apapun.

"Bagaimana caranya?" suara Kyungsoo keluar nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi di jarak sedekat ini tetap saja Kai masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Caranya…" Kai tersenyum miring sebelum kemudian meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di leher putih Kyungsoo, meloloskan lenguhan kaget namja tersebut, terlebih saat dirasakannya tangan Kai yang lain mulai melingkari di pinggang rampingnya.

"YA!" Kyungsoo memberontak, berusaha keras untuk mendorong kepala berambut pirang itu jauh-jauh dari lehernya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Kyungsoo geram lalu terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Aku cuma mau membantumu menyembuhkan sakitmu, Hyung." Kai menyeringai polos(?). Salah! Visual satu itu tidak pernah punya niat untuk membantu menyembuhkan sakit tenggorokan Kyungsoo, yang ada malah dia sudah merasa gemas pada si Mungil tersebut sejak suaranya berubah serak pagi tadi. Kai hanya tidak pernah tahu, kalau ternyata Kyungsoo punya suara parau yang menurutnya lebih seksi ketimbang suara baronet-nya yang biasa. Dan Kai suka itu.

"Hyung, biarkan aku membantumu," pinta Kai dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengindahkan jawaban maupun penolakan namja mungil itu.

Kyungsoo berontak, tapi kedua tangannya lebih cepat dikunci di atas bantal oleh tangan Kai dan teriakan parau yang dia lontarkan malah berubah menjadi seperti desahan frustasi yang berujung pada batuk-batuk singkat.

Kai tak mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang terbatuk dan malah semakin tekun menyapukan bibirnya di leher jenjang Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh mungil itu bergerak gelisah dengan kepala tertoleh ke kanan dan kiri bergantian mencoba untuk menghindari ciuman intens Kai.

"Jonginhh…janganhh…" erang Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih terkunci kuat di atas bantal.

"Satu kali saja, Hyung…aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat…eunghh…" napas Kai sudah berubah berat dan sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk tidak melepaskan momen ini begitu saja.

"Tidak, Jong…ahhh…" Kyungsoo hendak menahan tubuh Kai yang semakin menempel padanya ketika akhirnya namja itu melepaskan kedua tangannya, namun usahanya untuk menolak malah kandas teratur ketika lengan panjang Kai menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya, meraba punggungnya, sementara tangan yang lain berhasil menemukan jalan menuju dadanya.

"Jonginhh…" Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi sambil menggeliatkan badan yang mulai terasa memanas dan gerah. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat bahu Kai yang seperti memerangkap pundak sempitnya dan terkadang meremas tulang kokoh itu ketika merasa ada perasaan geli mengalir dari dalam perutnya menuju ke pangkal pahanya yang sudah _terbangun_.

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan suara desahan seksi untuknya, membuat semangat Kai mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya itu menjadi semakin berlipat-lipat ganda. Kini dengan berani namja tan tersebut menyingkap pakaian Kyungsoo ke atas, memperlihatkan perut datarnya yang membuat tangannya tidak sabar untuk segera meraba dan merasakan kehalusan kulit putih tersebut. Mengecek apakah keadaannya(?) masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali dia menyentuhnya.

"Jonginiehh…!" Kyungsoo memekik cukup keras manakala tangan Kai yang bergerilya menjamahi tubuhnya mendadak berhenti di atas resleuting celananya dan tanpa permisi langsung meremas tonjolan di dalam kain jeans tersebut. Kai menyeringai puas melihat Kyungsoo yang blingsatan mengatur napas serta hasratnya yang mencoba untuk menemukan jalan menuju puncak.

Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik kerah baju Kai dengan kuat, langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dan melumat kasar jalan bicara namja tan tersebut untuk sekedar menyalurkan hawa panas tak tertahankan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Eunghh…" Kyungsoo mengeluh di sela-sela pagutan intimnya, membuat Kai membalas ciumannya dengan sama panas secara insting. Namja berambut pirang yang notebene-nya lebih muda dari Kyungsoo itu sesekali mengeluarkan suara geraman samar saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggesek jahil tonjolan di dalam celananya di bawah sana. Ternyata selagi berciuman, Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang 'dikerjai' diam-diam mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyentuhkan miliknya dengan milik Kai. Kedua pahanya menjepit tubuh Kai tepat di tengah-tengah sambil bokongnya terus bergerak dengan intens.

Kai mengakhiri ciuman secara sepihak dan menatap lekat pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat dekat di bawahnya saat ini. Namja manis itu tersenyum dengan napas terengah-engah dan bibir memerah bengkak yang basah serta terlihat sangat menggiurkan seperti buah apel ranum, membuat kekasihnya yang menatap penuh kilat nafsu di atasnya menyunggingkan seringaian miring.

"Kita mulai?" tanya Kai dengan napas memburu.

"_Anytime_," desah Kyungsoo dengan sengaja dan kembali melingkarkan lengan di leher kekasihnya, menarik kepala Kai untuk sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dan berbagi saliva manis bersama-sama.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Suara gedoran di daun pintu memisahkan pagutan Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka memandang serempak ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka lalu sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya?" tanya Kyungsoo antara panik dan malu.

"Entahlah, aku lupa," desis Kai merasa bodoh.

"YA!" dengan kesal Kyungsoo memukul kepala adiknya yang hanya dapat meringis menahan sakit. "Keluar sana dan lihat ada siapa di luar! Aish, jinjja!" umpat namja mungil itu sengit sambil mendorong tubuh Kai untuk menjauh dari badannya yang sudah dibuat setengah telanjang.

Meski dengan ekspresi wajah tidak rela karena kesenangannya diganggu, Kai tetap menuruti Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa siapa yang barusan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Namja itu melongokkan kepala keluar dan mukanya langsung berubah cengo begitu menemukan cengiran Sehun yang menyapanya penuh innocent.

"Yo~" Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kai ketus.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah memperhatikan penampilan sahabatnya yang terlihat berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, bibir membengkak, kemeja nyaris terbuka, dan poin pentingnya adalah sesuatu di balik resleuting celananya yang menggembung seperti balon baru saja ditiup. Melihat itu Sehun hanya bisa terkikik geli, sedangkan Kai mendelikkan mata dan mencoba untuk menutupi pangkal pahanya dengan ujung kemeja.

"YA! Apa maumu, huh!?" bentak Kai antara malu dan marah.

"Bukan, anu…hihihi…" Sehun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya, namun hal tersebut malah membuat temannya makin berang.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kita harus latihan dance." Kalimat Sehun membuat Kai melupakan kemarahannya dalam sekejab.

"Ah, benar," desis Kai baru saja ingat dengan latihan penting yang dia lupakan karena terlalu asyik mengikuti nafsunya untuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau pergi sekarang, Sehun-ah. Ini bagaimana?" mata Kai melirik pada resleuting celananya yang mulai terasa sakit dan seperti mendesak untuk keluar.

Sehun terkekeh lagi. "Lanjutkan saja dulu, lagipula latihannya masih dua jam lagi."

"Huh?" Kai cengo.

"Iya, latihannya masih dua jam lagi," ujar Sehun dengan santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku sekarang?" suara Kai kembali berubah kesal.

"Kenapa?" ulang Sehun. "Tentu saja untuk mengganggumu!" cetusnya lalu buru-buru melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai yang mengetatkan geraham menahan amarah.

"YA, OH SEHUN! AWAS KAU, SEKIYA!" maki Kai yang dibalas suara gelak tawa kemenangan dari sang Maknae evil.

"HAHAHA!"

**-END-**

* * *

Karena masih beginner di rate M yaoi jadi ... anu ._. ah, sudahlah .-. *deep bow*

**Review?**

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


End file.
